Xena's Choice
by RocketGirl32
Summary: Xena makes a drastic decision involving Ares in hopes of helping Eve. Please read and review. Sorry it took so long for an update.
1. Chapter 1

**A Mother's Love**

**Disclaimer: note none of these characters are mine I do not own any of them.**

What will Xena do to show Eve how much she loves her.

One day Xena, Gabrielle, and Eve were sitting a campsite, when all the sudden they hear a rustling in the bushes. Xena quickly grabs her sword and is ready to attack when they realize its Virgil.

"He's hiding from us?," said Gabrielle confused. Virgil begins to speak. " I am unworthy for you to set your beautiful eyes upon". Xena and Gabrielle both look at each other and say "Wait we've all seen you before and we've already discussed the whole you and Gabrielle thing so…" Virgil cut in "Huh, wait I could care less if you two look at me it's her, Eve the one with whom I love."

Xena has that look in her eye she knows something's not right so she calls out " APRODITE!!" And in a puff of pink smoke she appeared. "You rang?" Xena started " What in Tarterus' name is going on with him?" "Who" Questioned Aphrodite. "Virgil, I know you have something to do with this I mean he can't just all the sudden fall in love with the one person who killed his father now can he?" "Hmm" Pondered Aphrodite. "Aphrodite!!" Xena yelled while knocking her back into the conversation. "Aphrodite focus please now tell me did you or did you not put a spell on him??" I Aphrodite Goddess of Love did not put a spell on … wait a minute baby Bliss is here visiting I bet he might have accidentally gotten into Cupid's arrows again." But lucky for you I can fix this in a flash." And with that and a flash she was gone.

"Virgil are you ok," asked Gabrielle. "Yeah fine why? Should there be something wrong?" " Nope just checking on you is all," said Gabrielle

Meanwhile Xena is talking to Eve quietly. "Eve honey tell me something do you have feelings for Virgil I mean I saw the way you looked at him when he said he loved you." Silence. Then Eve began, "How could I have feelings for him after what I have done to his family. I mean because of me his family has been driven apart and Joxer was your friend I mean I, I …" Tears begin to fall down her cheeks. Xena slowly wipes them with her thumb. Eve pulls away. Xena started "But Eve what if I told you there is a way to fix that problem." Eve looking confused does not answer. Xena continues, "Eve you should know by now that I have many skills and I might could possibly do something that could change everything. But before I do I need to know, could you possibly have feelings for Virgil if setting aside the fact of Joxer's death?" Silence Eve begins "I, I really like Virgil and I might possibly could have had feelings for him if what I had done never happened but now I don't know." Ok" Xena said " That's all I needed to know."

The next day Xena calls Gabrielle over to talk. Xena started "Gabrielle listen I am about to do something drastic for the sake of Eve and everyone else. Now before you say anything just hear me out. Yesterday I saw the way Eve looked when Virgil said he loved her. Gabrielle she has feelings for him but can't show them cause of what happened to Joxer. So I have a plan. Remember back when you first started traveling with me and that village was going to execute me for the murders of three men that I didn't commit?" "Yeah said Gabrielle. "Well Xena continued, " Remember what happened next, the three dead men came back to life. Now here is my plan I am going to call upon Ares to have him bring Joxer back. Gabrielle cuts in " Xena wait what makes you think he will do it. I mean bring Joxer back that is. "Well" said Xena " here's the drastic part I'm going to give him what he wants." Gabrielle said, "You mean …" "Yep that's exactly what I mean." Said Xena and there's nothing you can do to stop me Gabrielle for I have made up my mind. I'm doing it for not only Eve but Virgil and his family and even you Gabrielle."

Gabrielle finally agrees to let Xena have her way, because she's learned from past experiences not to get in Xena's why when she has a 'PLAN'.

Later that night after everyone had gone to bed Xena calls out his name. "Ares, Ares I need to talk to you please." In a billow of blue smoke he appears "I see you still know my name I mean considering we never talk anymore." Said Ares. "Yeah well I have a favor to ask of you." Xena said "And your point being" Asked Ares in his I would rather be some place else voice. "Well" Xena began " I would like you to bring Joxer back. And before you say you can't, I know you can cause you did before to save my life remember, cause I do." Silence then Ares begins "Yeah well that was just a one time deal and besides why would I possibly want to help you I mean what's in it for me?" "Ah I thought you might want to know that so I'm taking you up on your offer you bring back Joxer and protect Eve and I'm yours." Said Xena "Wait a minute so your saying if I help you and your daughter that I Ares God of War can have you Xena: Warrior Princess no stings attached?" Xena took a deep breath, rolled her eyes and said "Yes, but I wouldn't exactly put it that way, but that pretty much sums it all up."

Ares stops and starts pacing around weighing his options. " Should I or shouldn't I." He kept saying over and over until finally he came to a conclusion. "Xena" he said after much thought "I have decided I will bring Joxer back and help protect Eve but you must bear at least 1 child of mine or the deal is off. After much silence Xena finally speaks through gritted teeth "Fine but the child is to be raised by me, my friends, and my family. You can see the child, talk to child, even train the child, but I have final say in whatever it does cause I don't want it to grow up like I did and become a ruthless killer." Ares raises his eyebrows and says " Sounds fair enough." Joxer will be arriving at your campsite within a few minuets." "Thanks" said Xena "Oh no thank you" he said and with that and a flash of blue smoke he was gone.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Mothers Love II**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.**

This is the second part to a mothers love here we find out what happens after Joxer returns.

"Joxer!!" screams Gabrielle as she starts to run towards him, jumping into his arms as if a lost love can finally be. Joxer said "Hi Gabrielle I didn't know I was so missed. Virgil I'm so sorry for everything I ever told for it wasn't me, but it was Xena and Gabrielle I hope you don't hate me." With tears in his eyes Virgil gains the courage to speak "Oh Dad I am just so glad to be with you again I never imagined I would ever see you again. Whatever you may have said that's in the past and I forgive you." Then Virgil turns toward Eve and says "Eve look I may have hated you for what you had done but now, now I'm sorry I know you didn't mean it you were still Livia and I want you to know now that Joxer is back I am truly sorry please forgive me?" Eve turns toward him with tears in her eyes and says "Oh Virgil you have nothing to apologize for I always understood why you hated me. I'm just glad everything is going to work out for the better now."

Later that day Eve calls for her mother to talk. "Yes?" asked Xena did you need something?" Eve said "Oh mother how did you know I have feelings for him? And are you sure he has these same feelings for me?" Xena replied, "Eve listen when Virgil said I love you to you I knew then that he has to have some feelings for you." Eve interrupted "But how he was under a love spell." "Even when someone's under a love spell they cannot actually say the words 'I Love You' unless they have some feelings for that person. All a love spell does is trick the mind into believing they are in love with someone but to say the words is to mean it. So as soon as those three little words came from his mouth I knew then that he has feelings for you." Said Xena. Silence and Eve begins " so you had to find out if I had feelings for him so you could make it right between us? I still have one question though how did you get Joxer to come back I mean isn't that impossible?" "Well" Xena started "I had to take an old friend up on an offer but its worth it to see you happy. Now go be with Virgil and get to know him better now that he don't hate you anymore." 

The next day Xena decides they need to find a local tavern to stay in a few nights. They go to the next village and find an old man and his wife. Xena asks if they have some place they can stay. The old man takes them to his only available tavern and says "This is all we have at the moment listen if you can fix up the place and tidy up a bit you can stay for free and as long as you like." Xena walks in and sees the place is falling apart, the roof has holes the door is off its hinges and there is a lot of dust and grime. But she agrees with the man and starts to work. 

Gabrielle and Eve work inside cleaning up dust and grime while Joxer and Virgil work on the roof. Xena on the other hand has it easy all she has to do is fix the broken doors and windows. After about 3 hours of cleaning and fixing up the place it looks great. So Xena goes to get some food and leaves everyone else there to talk and get to know each other better. 

Gabrielle and Joxer are setting by the fire, talking bout past experiences and what's been going on since he died. Eve and Virgil on the other hand didn't even have time to talk as they were kissing so much Gabrielle was surprised they could even breath.

Xena soon returned with food and water. Everyone ate and drank and had a good time. "It's getting late" someone said. So every went to there separate rooms: Xena and Gabrielle in one, Joxer and Virgil in another and Eve in the last room. Everyone was asleep or so Xena thought, until she awoke to find Gabrielle was gone and Ares was on the bed in her place.

"Ares" Xena said. "What are you doing here?" "I'm here to take you up on our little deal, remember cause I do." he replied, "Cut the crap Ares I know exactly what you're talking about. But please just give me a little more time ok I need time to let go of my friends, to move on." Xena replied. "Wait a minuet so you and Blondie did have a little something going on did you. I always knew you did but I couldn't prove it, but now, now I have all the proof in the world." Said Ares with a gleam in his eye and a smile on his face. Xena punches Ares in the face so hard Ares fell off the bed. "OWW, what was that for?" asked Ares. "That" said Xena "was for thinking that the love I have for Gabrielle is of a sexual nature. The love I have for Gabrielle is not the same as the love I have for Hercules and even you. Gabrielle is my soul mate that type of love is deeper then any you will ever feel. But no nothing has ever happened between us. So stop fantasizing about it and, and just leave now, give me just a little more time and I promise this will happen and you know I keep my promises." "That I do," replied Ares and poof he was gone.

The next day at breakfast Virgil stopped everyone and said, "Everyone I have something to tell you… Eve and I are getting married.

Xena spit out her milk all over Gabrielle and said "I saw that coming." Then Gabrielle said "I'm glad someone did cause now I'm all wet thanks a lot XENA." "No not that Gabrielle the marriage. Oh by the way sorry forgot I did that oops." Replied Xena. "CONGRAGULATIONS!!" Cried out Joxer I had always hoped my children would marry into a good family and you couldn't have picked a better woman to be your mother in law." At that statement Xena's eye twitched and she said, "Yeah glad your joining the family."

Later that day after all the excitement Xena was talking to Gabrielle. Xena told Gabrielle how Ares wanted a child and how he was in her room last night. 

"Wait a minuet Gabrielle where exactly were you last night if you had stayed Ares may not have come?" Xena said to the blushing bard. "Well I uhh I, I went to visit Joxer last night. Oh Xena I think I'm in love I don't know how I could have been so blind before but the way he talks and treats me is genuine and for that I have much respect. He doesn't treat me like most of the barmen or farmers do he's, he's" "Joxer?" Xena interrupted "Yeah he's Joxer. Oh Xena I really am glad Joxer is back I may never had realized I loved him this way. And Xena I trust your judgment whatever happens between you and Ares I will always be there for and I'll help you raise a child if it comes to that." Said Gabrielle. "Thanks" said Xena "But listen I almost told Ares I loved him last night. When he was a mortal I grew to love him. But now, now he's a God and can't be around as much and I'm afraid of being hurt. Gabrielle I'm afraid I will fall in love, a love that I can't get out of and who knows what could happen." It's ok" said Gabrielle sounding very surprised by what Xena had just told her for Gabrielle had never seen this side of her before. "Just go with it Xena its meant to be believe me I know now more then ever."

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happiness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters **

**This is the fourth part to A Mothers Love II and I and Xena's choice.**

**More surprises in this chapter.**

"Umm I don't think so," said Virgil. "Wait" said Eve "You slept with Ares?." "Eve listen I have something to tell you." said Xena. "Eve the person with whom I took up on an offer was Ares and he said he would bring Joxer back and protect you if I gave him a child." "Your giving that scum bag what he wants just to make me happy?" asked Eve. "Well" said Xena "It started out that way but now I, I think I love him, truly love him. When he was a mortal he grew on me like you wouldn't believe and now he's promised to do everything I ask of him. I think he's changed." Changed, changed you think Ares God of War has changed? Mother think about it he's telling you everything you want to hear nothing more nothing less." Said Eve. "Eve you didn't see the way he looked at me when he said those things. Eve I think I can make decisions on my own. Listen you're happy Gabrielle is happy everyone in this room is happy, because of the choice I made." Are you happy?" asked Eve "I mean truly happy about having another baby when your daughter is old enough to be its mother? Think about it."

Teary eyed and upset Eve gets up and leaves the room followed by Virgil. "Xena I think what you did was honorable and if your happy with the choice you made that's fine by me. And I'm sure Joxer feels the same I mean you did bring him back to life after all." Said Gabrielle "Yeah Xena I have been meaning to tell you thanks. I appreciate it from the bottom of my heart. I am truly grateful that you would trade yourself for me, and for that you are forever in my debt. If you ever need anything, anything at all I'll be there ready to fight if I have too. Thanks." "Your welcome but I need to be with Eve now so if you'll excuse me." Xena quietly leaves the room.

"Not exactly how I had hoped but that went well wouldn't you say Gabrielle?" said Joxer. Rolling her eyes she says "Whatever" and walks away. She goes and sits beside the fire writing on her scrolls, when Joxer comes over and sits beside her, gently massaging her neck and shoulders. "Oh Joxer I'm sorry for what I said I didn't mean it. Its just … Never mind. I love you Joxer." She said. "I love you too Gabrielle but you can't keep putting yourself in the middle of Xena's problems. You have a family now, well just me but still. Look Gabrielle I would do anything for Xena but you have know when to let her talk things out her way."

After a heated argument with Eve Xena comes back into the room with tears running down her face. Gabrielle goes to her wiping the tears away. "What happened?" Asked Gabrielle "I did this for her and this is how she treats me I gave my life to Ares to make her happy and she's treating me like I'm the child here. Oh Gabrielle, why does my own daughter hate me?" Xena began to cry more heavily Gabrielle tries to comfort her but Xena just pushes away. Xena goes to her room and shuts the door. "Oh Joxer we have to do something. I can't bear to see Xena this way. I mean she can defeat armies single-handedly, but being a mother is so much harder. She is just now realizing it. Joxer we need Ares. If she loves him and he loves her as much as she said then he will be the perfect person to comfort her. Said Gabrielle. "I'll call for Ares you go talk to Eve and Virgil please for me?" "Ok for you I'll go talk to them." He said puffing out his chest and walking towards the door running into because he was still staring and smiling at Gabrielle. "Hehe I uhh meant to do that." He said. 

"Ares I need to talk to you." She said. And out of nowhere he appears. "You, you want to talk to me well that's a first." Said Ares. "And it won't be the last now that Xena is your new plaything." She said. Hey just you wait a minute I resent that I happen to LOVE Xena very much and for you to call her my plaything oh your gonna pay for that Blondie." Said Ares. He raises his fist and creates a blue flame and is about to throw it when… Xena comes into the room "Ares!!" She yelled, "What are you doing to Gabrielle?" "I was uh but she… Xena you have to believe me I was defending you." Said Ares. "Gabrielle is this true?" she asked "Yeah but I only did it to see if his love for you was what you said it was and from I saw he does love you." Just then from behind Xena Eve said "Oh mother I'm so sorry I see now that you were right Ares has changed and I feel horrible mother please, please forgive me for how I acted." Tears began to run down her cheek. Xena goes over wipes them away and gives Eve a hug. Oh Eve I'm sorry too I should have told you to begin with." Said Xena. "Well now that this little mother daughter love fest is over I have something to say." Said Ares. Ares gets on one knee pulls a small box from his pocket and says to Xena, "Will you marry me?

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Xena's Choice**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

**This is the third part to A Mothers Love parts II and I.**

**Here we find out what choice Xena makes about Ares and we find out what's going on with Gabrielle and Joxer.**

After the conversation with Gabrielle Xena decides to talk to Ares. "Ares, Ares, we need to talk." Said Xena. A puff a blue smoke and he appears. "What do you want are you ready to talk or just here to make me wait that much longer?" said Ares. 

Xena looks at Ares and smiles. "Ares I have something I want to tell you. When you were a mortal I began to fall in love with you. Now that you're a God again I still have feelings for you but, but…" "But what" interrupted Ares "I'm afraid of getting hurt you'll never be around and this child will grow up without a proper father. Ares promise me you won't treat me like just another slut who gave you what you want. And when your done just throw me out like I was last weeks trash." Tears began to run down her cheeks. Ares lifts his hand gently and wipes them away. "Oh Xena I would never treat you that way. Look if I don't love you then why have I tried so hard to be with you all these years. And listen about the child; if you ever need me no matter what it is I will come, all you have to is call my name and I'm here. Look at me, I love you and I always will so no matter what happens I will always be there for you." Said Ares "Oh Ares about what I said the other night about I will raise the child alone. I have been thinking about it and I think it would be nice to raise it with you and my friends and family. I do want you to be part of its life. I was just upset that night. And I'm sorry." Xena said. 

"Don't be its ok I understand" Said Ares as he reaches out and grabs Xena's hand a gently brings it up and kisses it. "Whenever your ready is fine with me." said Ares. And he turns to walk away. "Wait crys Xena "What" says Ares "Stop trying to walk away and kiss me already." Said Xena with a smile on her face.

Meanwhile back in another room of the tavern we find Gabrielle and Joxer. Joxer says to Gabrielle "Gabrielle look I have always had feelings for you and I know you haven't for me. So I want you to know I have given up on there being an 'US' and I am leaving in the morning for another village maybe there I can find someone to share my feelings with. Gabrielle begins to cry. "Oh Joxer listen after you came back I realized you treat me so much better then any man I have ever met and for that I, I, I think I love you Joxer." She said. Joxer replied "Gabrielle don't try and make me feel better it won't work I'm just going to pack my…" Joxer!" Cried Gabrielle "What" he said. And with that Gabrielle reaches out and gives him the most passionate kiss she has even given him. "Does that change your mind Joxer??" she asked. "Uhhh, Uhhh, Huh what happened.

Wait a minute you do love me I always dreamed of the day when we…" he said. Only to be interrupted by Gabrielle "Joxer!" she said " Just stop talking and kiss me isn't that what you have been dreaming of cause if it's not I can just leave you know." "No kissing is fine," he said. So he turned and gently kissed Gabrielle.

Joxer and Gabrielle came out of their room hand in hand while Eve and Virgil made dinner. Gabrielle said "Gee it sure is nice to have someone else make the dinner for once." Everyone laughed. Then Xena came into the room. "Where have you been?" Asked Eve "I uhh, was taking a nap." said Xena. "Oh" said Joxer "cause if I didn't know any better I would have said you were…" Xena cleared her throat loudly making Joxer stop mid-sentence. "What'd I say all I said was… Oh, oh I get it you were…" "Joxer!!" said Xena and Gabrielle at the same time. They both gave him evil looks and Gabrielle punched him on the arm. "Oww that hurt. Gee Gabrielle do you have to hit so hard?" he said. She replied, "Do you have to be such a bumbling idiot?" "I may be an bumbling idiot but I'm your bumbling idiot." He said with a smile.

"And what exactly is that suppose to mean?" asked Xena "Nothing just that Joxer and I are finally together." Said Gabrielle. "Well I'm so glad you didn't say were getting married cause I was about to lose it there." Said Xena. She looks at Gabrielle who is now blushing and says "What did I miss something?" "Well uhh actually Joxer and I are getting married but after Virgil and Eve of course I mean they were engaged first after all." "Great." said Xena. First my dead friend comes back to life. Then his son gets engaged to my daughter. Then he becomes engaged to my best friend. And guess what, I slept with Ares. Can this week get any worse?" she asked.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Pre Wedding Jitters

"Uhh, I uhh, fine yes I will marry you." said Xena as she looked across the room at everyone awaiting her answer.

"Yes!" yelled Ares as he jumped for joy which was a rare site to see the God of War happy. So everyone pretty much just starred at him till he calmed down.

"I'll uhh just go tell everyone the great news." he said as he snapped his fingers and disappeared with a cloud of blue smoke.

"Oh Xena I'm so happy for you we can all plan our weddings together." said Gabrielle.

"Yes mother we can all have it on the same day." added Eve

"I think… I think I'm going to be sick." Xena managed to say before she quickly exited the room and puked all over a nearby bush.

"Is uhh she going to be alright?" asked Joxer as he made a face at the sound of Xena puking once again.

"Yeah she will be fine." said Gabrielle as she hit Joxer on the arm. "You should be more considerate. Come on Eve." she added as she went out the door to check on her sick friend.

Joxer just looked at Virgil and said "Women can't live with them can't live without them. But you got to love them."

Virgil just sort of shook his head in agreement.

"Xena are you alright?" asked a concerned Gabrielle.

"Yeah I think I'll be fine. Eve can you leave us alone for a moment? Go talk to Virgil about a wedding date?" said a slightly green Xena.

"Yeah sure." said Eve as she turned away "Are you sure your alright?"

"Yes now please?" said Xena

"Fine" she said as she walked into the tavern.

"Xena what's wrong is everything ok? Are you…?"

"Gabrielle I'm fine but I need to tell you something. Gabrielle look I wasn't completely honest with Eve about the whole me being with Ares. There is more to it then just me give him a child. I have to be… become his Warrior Queen."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

The decision

"Xena you can't." cried Gabrielle

"Gabrielle I have to there is no other way. Look I need some time to myself so I'm going to travel to Amphipolis to clear my head. Tell Eve and Joxer I'll be back in a few days ok?" said Xena.

"Xena are you sure your making the right decision." she asked.

"I don't know what else to do what's done is done so please just let me think ok?" she said in a slightly irritated voice.

"Ok" said Gabrielle as she hugged her friend before she departed.

"I'll be back and I will have a solution. I'll be alright. Now go be with Joxer he needs you." she said as she started down the path. Teary eyed Gabrielle finally went back into the tavern to tell everyone Xena would be back and not to worry.

Xena slowly began her journey to Amphipolis, along the way she caught sight of a small man being beaten by four larger men. She quickly drew her sword and yelled "Hey pick on someone your own size."

The four men laughed at the sight of Xena, then one said "Right a woman is going to kill us all. Let's run now while we still can." they all laughed.

"Ok fine" said Xena "alalalalalalal!!" she quickly did a jumping flip into the middle of the fight. "Let's do this the hard way." she said as she kicked one of the men in the face.

"You're Xena aren't you?" yelled another man.

"Well that's what they call me." she replied.

"Come on let's get out of here." Yelled the third man as they all took off down the path.

"Are you alright?" Xena asked the man on the ground as she helped him up to a sitting position.

"You're Xena the Warrior Princess?" he asked in a barely audible voice.

Xena rolled her eyes and said "Yes, but I thought I have already established that."

"You are the person I am looking for." said the man.

"What exactly is it that you need?" she asked.

"Ares sent me to find you. He said he has business to attend and for you to meet him in Amphipolis." said the man.

"Ok" said Xena "Now be more careful and try not to be the center of an attack again. Ok?"

"Alright and congratulations." said the man as he hurried down the path.

Xena had this strange look on her face and said "Ares."

"You rang?" said Ares out of nowhere.

"But I thought you had business to attend?" she asked

"Oh that it was just a way to get you away from Blondie and the others." he said

"Her name is Gabrielle. But why the trouble sending someone to get me to leave why not just tell me yourself?"

"Now where's the fun in that?" he asked.

"Ares I have been thinking and I'm not sure if I can marry you." she said

"Ah but you have already said yes" he added.

"Yes but I have thought about it and I'm not sure I can go through with it." she said.

"Xena I was going to wait till our wedding night to give you this but this seems like as good a time as any, and maybe it will change your mind." he said as he snapped his fingers.

"Xena!" yelled a female voice from behind her.

Xena quickly turned around to find her mother standing there with Solan.

"Mom, Solan how, where…" she said before she began to cry.

"Oh mother it's ok we are all here now together. It will be alright." said Solan

"Yes Xena I'm here now for you. It will be alright." added her mother.

"I'm so glad to see you both but if you would excuse me I need to talk to someone for a moment." said Xena as she wiped the tears from her face and hugged her mother and son.

"Ares what the Hell is this?" Xena demanded

"Your wedding gift from me. I love you Xena" Ares said smiling at his fiancé.

"Oh Ares I'm so happy and I would gladly be your wife." said Xena teary eyed.

Ares gave her a small kiss and then disappeared leaving her to reunite with her mother and son. Xena quickly turned back to where Cyrene and Solan were.

"Mother I am so glad to see you I have so much to tell you. And Solan I am so sorry for never telling you, you were my son I feel so horrible about it. It has bothered every day of my life."

"Oh mother I understand you were trying to give me a better life and it didn't work out quite the way you had planned. But I forgive you and we're here now so lets make the best of it ok?" said Solan as he hugged his mother.

"Ok I love you." said an emotional Xena.

"I love you too." said Solan.

"Xena what is it you want to tell me?" asked Cyrene.

"I have a daughter named Eve and she would love to meet you and Solan. There is something else also but I will tell you that later. Come on lets go find Gabrielle and the rest of the gang." said Xena as she, her mother and Solan walked down the path towards the tavern.


	7. Chapter 7

"I have a younger sister?" asked a curious Solan.

"Yes but umm she is well twenty five so she is older but you're still the oldest." she said.

"So I am the oldest even though I am only fifteen. Well that's gonna take some getting use to." said Solan.

"Yeah but it'll be ok." said Xena as she motioned to Cyrene that this up coming tavern was where everyone else was staying. They walk slowly and stopped just before entering…

"Xena your back!" yelled Gabrielle as she hugged friend. "That was a short journey…" she was cut short when she caught sight of Cyrene and Solan.

"Cyrene? Solan?" asked a very confused Gabrielle.

"Yes it's them but I need to talk to you so uhh let's go inside shall we?" she said as she made her way through the doorway.

"Eve I want you to meet someone." said Xena

"Yes mother who is it?" asked Eve.

"Your grandmother." said Cyrene as she stepped out from behind Xena.

"And your OLDER brother." added Solan as he too come out from behind his mother.

"Grandmother, brother, how where when??" said a very confused Eve.

"They will explain everything I need to talk to Gabrielle so if you will excuse us we will be back in a bit. And yes Joxer we will bring food." Xena said as she and Gabrielle left the tavern and headed for town.

"Xena what's wrong? How did Cyrene and Solan come back?" asked Gabrielle.

"Well that's what I needed to talk to you about. I was on my way to Amphipolis when some guy was being attacked. So naturally I helped him. He said Ares was looking for me. So I called him out and I told him about having second thoughts. Then he said he had a wedding gift for me and out they came." said Xena.

"Xena you aren't thinking about marrying him again are you?" asked a concerned Gabrielle.

"That's the thing I think I'm drifting away from him then he does something like this. Gabrielle I have made my decision I am going to marry Ares." said Xena.

"Xena I hope you know what you're getting into. This could be a big mistake. It doesn't make sense." she said.

"Gabrielle it makes perfect sense. I know exactly what I'm doing so please just be happy for me ok?" said Xena.

"Ok fine I will always support in whatever you do but I still think…" she started.

"No Gabrielle it will be alright. Now lets get some food for dinner tonight I'm starving." she said as her stomach growled.

"Xena your not pregnant are you?" asked Gabrielle.

"Well I was going to tell you, but everything else happened so fast it just slipped my mind." Said Xena.

"Slipped your mind. How can being pregnant just slip your mind?" said an upset Gabrielle.

"Look it doesn't matter now let's get the food and head back ok?" said Xena

"Fine" replied Gabrielle. They hurried to the nearest village and got what supplies they needed and headed back towards the tavern.

The whole trip back was nothing but silence. Gabrielle would frequently turn as if to say something to Xena but the catch herself and stay silent. Once back to the tavern Cyrene made dinner while Xena made up lost time with Solan.

Meanwhile Gabrielle was sitting by the fireplace talking with Joxer.

"She can't be." said Joxer.

"Shhhh!" Gabrielle motioned him to be quieter.

"Oh Right" said Joxer as he gave his once beloved friend a worried look…

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

A few days have passed. Xena has become more and more nauseas as the days go on. So by this time everyone knows of her pregnancy. 

" So…" said Cyrene "When is everyone going to get married I hear you are all engaged after all." 

"Well Virgil and I have thought about it. Spring is here so we have decided in about two weeks." said Eve.

"You know." added Gabrielle " I have always wanted a spring wedding. Why don't we all have our wedding on the same day? Too save time and energy." 

"Yeah that's a great idea." said Joxer as he kissed Gabrielle ever so gently.

"What's your thoughts Xena?" asked Virgil. 

"Whatever is fine with me…" she started before she ran out the room puking.

"It's settled then. Three weddings to plan. Oh I'm so happy I need to get a few things and make some reservations and…" Cyrene said getting a little carried away.

"Grandmother it will be alright you don't have to do all that." said Eve

"Oh but I wouldn't have it any other way. After all I have been out of your life for so long it's the least I can do." she said sternly.

"Look Mom I will just call Aphrodite to come help with the weddings. That's kind of her forte. Besides she owes us a favor." said a slightly green Xena.

"Oh the Goddess of Love I think I can work with that." said an excited Cyrene as Xena rolled her eyes.

"Aphrodite!" Xena called.

"Yes Xena? You called?" she said.

"This is my mother Cyrene. She would like your help in planning three weddings." said Xena.

"Ok whose, when, and where,? Asked Aphrodite.

"Mine, Eve's, and Gabrielle's. In two weeks. Here in Amphipolis." said Xena.

"Wow that's sounds like a challenge." said Aphrodite.

"Oh come one Dite, do you care if I call you Dite, anyway I have so many thoughts and ideas this will be a breeze…" started Cyrene as she took Aphrodite by the arm and dragged her to another room to talk about the wedding plans. Everyone else sort of rolled their eyes and laughed. 

"Well I think she's more enthusiastic then you all are." said Solan.

"Well that's your grandmother for you." said Xena. 

"Xena!" called Cyrene "All you all need to do is figure out who to invite. So you need to send word out if there is any hope of them arriving on time. So get to it." she said in a voice that made Xena feel like a child again.

"Yes mother."

"Yes grandmother."

"Yes Cyrene." everyone seemed to say together as if they had all just gotten in trouble.

"Xena who are you going to invite?" asked Gabrielle.

"I will invite Hercules and of course Iolaus. Who will you invite? She asked.

"I will invite Lila and Sara. And of course Ephiny and the other amazons" she said.

"Well you all pretty much have that covered so I will just hang back and wait for the guests." said Eve smiling.

That evening they all sat down to write the invitation to their friends and family. Afterwards they all went to their separate rooms. Eve and Virgil stayed up and talked long into the night about the up coming wedding and how they would travel together and spread the words of peace afterwards.

Joxer and Gabrielle went to their room and Gabrielle tried to talk to Joxer about how she wanted the wedding to be, but he had fallen asleep as soon as he hit the bed.

Xena was in her room alone when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in" she said. It was Solan. 

"Solan is everything alright?" 

"Yes but I have a question. Do you love me? He asked in a very serious voice.

"Oh Solan of course I do why would you ever think otherwise?" 

"Well after I died, you thought about me almost every day. I remember listening to your thoughts. But then you had Eve and those thoughts became more and more infrequent almost none at all. Now your having another baby where is that going to put me?" he asked teary eyed.

"Oh Solan" she said as she reached out to hug him.

"Solan no one ever has nor ever will replace you. You must understand that once Eve was born I was so busy trying to keep safe I barely had time to think at all. I am so sorry for letting you think that you have been replaced. Look, how about tomorrow after we send off the invitations we go and I help you to perfect your swords skills? Just you and me?" said a very emotional Xena.

"Ok" said Solan as he hugged his mother. He then turned to leave the room when he was stopped by "I Love You." 

"I love you too." he replied as he wiped a tear from his face before leaving the room.

Xena rolled over in her bed to get more comfortable only to realize she wasn't alone. "Ares." she said.

"So you are pregnant?" he asked

"Yes I wasn't completely sure before that's why I didn't tell you." she replied

"Well that doesn't matter, all that does is that you are healthy and happy." he said

"Since when have you became such a softy." she asked

"Since I have been yours. Ever since you said you were mine that has been my biggest concern." he said as he gently kissed her on the forehead.

"Ares why did you bring my mother and son back?" asked Xena 

"Aren't you happy about it? He asked.

"Oh of course I didn't mean it that way it was just a question." she said

"Well" he started as he leaned in closer to her. "I saw that you were well down so I thought that seeing your mother and son might brighten your day." he finished before they were in a complete passionate kiss.

"Oh Ares!" she screamed.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

The next day they sent their invitations out by messenger.

"It should only take a few days for everyone to receive the invitations, then it should take only a few more days for everyone to arrive." said Xena.

"Good" said Cyrene who had a handful of cloth patterns asking Aphrodite which she preferred. Cyrene quickly went back into her room with Aphrodite to continue their top secret plans. Top secret meaning anyone who tried to sneak a peek or listen in on their conversations either got yelled at or something thrown at them. So no one dared to get caught around Cyrene's room.

"Solan" said Xena "Would you like to go for a walk with me?" she asked.

"I would love to!" he said enthusiastically.

"Alright let's go." she said.

"See ya later." everyone yelled. Except Joxer who said "Bring back food!."

Gabrielle elbowed him and said "Is that all you think about?"

"No" he replied. "I think about you too." he said with a smile as Xena and Solan left the tavern.

"Solan do you want to learn more sword skills or how to fish bare handed?" she asked her son.

"I think I will take the fishing lessons. I never really got the chance to learn." he said to his mother. Xena took her son to a small pond where she knew there were fish.

"Ok first you need to get into the water and remain perfectly still. Next you need to put your head close to the water and listen for the fish to swim close. Then when you hear it you quickly strike by punching it. Then you grab it. You got that?" she asked.

"Uhh could you show me?" he asked.

"Ok I will show you." she said. Xena waded out into the water up to her knees. Then bent down to listen for the fish. When she heard one come close, she quickly disabled it and grabbed it. "There see it's not so hard." she said as she waded back to shore with her fish wiggling in hand.

Solan did not want to admit defeat. He too waded into the water up to his knees, bent over to listen to water, then waited, until finally one was close enough to grab. He quickly punched the fish but was unable to grab it completely, so he ended up face first in the water. Xena sat at the shore and laughed.

Solan soon surfaced and then he too began to laugh.

"Wow Mom this is the best day I have ever had. Thanks." he said as he hugged Xena.

"Your welcome" she said as she kissed him gently on the forehead.

"Let's go back to the tavern I want you to go with Joxer and Virgil into town to get a few things." she said.

"Ok" he replied.

They walked slowly back to the tavern talking and reminiscing about the past. Soon they were there before they had even realized it.

"Ok remember what I told you I need ok." she whispered to Solan before slipping him a few extra dinars.

He nodded.

"Joxer can you and Virgil go with Solan into to get some dinner, Solan and I didn't have any luck with the fish." she said as she winked at Solan.

"Fine" they said " Will you ladies be alright without us here to protect you from the evil…" Joxer started.

"Yes Joxer I think we can handle it ." said Gabrielle as she patted him on the back. "Now just be sure to bring back something good." she added.

All the men began out the door. Gabrielle sat by the empty fireplace writing in her scrolls, Eve had been in the kitchen with Cyrene, who had taken a break from planning to teach Eve how to bake, baking a pie and some cookies for Virgil and Solan when they return as a surprise. Well and maybe Joxer. Xena meanwhile went to her room to take a nap for she wasn't feeling quite as good as she should be.

Meanwhile back with the men, Virgil and Joxer were telling Solan of how great his mother was and still is, and what she has done and sacrificed for the fate of others.

Solan was mesmerized at first but then he caught view of the most beautiful blonde haired, blue eyed girl he had ever seen, and said "Hey guys I will catch up with you later." he said as he walked towards her.

"Ok" they yelled to him once they realized what was going on. So they continued on their way. Solan walked over to the girl and said "Hi, I'm Solan and I haven't seen you around." he said with a smile.

"Hi Solan I'm Tyrenika I usually travel a lot so I don't stay in one place for very long." she said.

"So I see your looking at those apples would you like me to get them for you?" he asked.

"Well I was just looking at them but one would be really nice right about now." she said.

"Two please." Solan said to the vendor as he pulled out his money.

"Three dinars." said the vendor. Solan handed the man his money and gave Tyrenika her apple while he took his.

"You are really nice do I know you from somewhere?" she asked.

"I don't think so. But I have that same feeling as if we know each other." he said.

They both looked into each other's eyes as they ate their apples. Solan slowly began to lean in to kiss Tyrenika… "Solan, we have everything we need so let's head back now." Said Virgil.

"I got to go too." said Tyrenika. "See ya around?" she asked

"Of course." said Solan as he headed towards Joxer and Virgil. He kept turning around to see if Tyrenika had left but she kept doing the same. Soon it became to unbearable.

"Go back without me I will meet you guys later." said Solan as he ran back towards Tyrenika. At almost the same moment she too turned back and began to run towards him. And before they knew it they were in a warm embrace. Solan stroked her long blonde hair as she slowly leaned in this time to meet him in a tender first kiss.

Joxer and Virgil sort of rolled their eyes and continued down the road back to the tavern. They were walking down the path when they caught up with Hercules.

"Hercules" yelled Joxer "Remember me?" he asked.

"No" replied Hercules

"I am Xena's friend." he said.

"Oh now I remember. How is she anyway?" he asked.

"Well she is getting married and would like for you to come. We are actually on our way back to see Xena. Would you like to come with us?" he asked

" I would love to but I'm kinda looking for someone at the moment." he said.

"Oh come on they will still be here later. Come say hi at least." Joxer insisted.

"Fine, I guess Ty will be fine for a little while longer." he said as he followed them back to the tavern. Soon they were back in no time.

"Xena!" Joxer yelled " There is someone here to see you."

"Joxer what's with the yelling I'm pregnant not deaf." said Xena sternly as she came out to see what was going on.

"Hi Xena." said Hercules.

"Hercules!" Xena yelled as she ran out and gave him a friendly hug.

"How have you been it's been so long."

"I'll say too long by the looks of it." he said "May I ask who the father is?" he asked.

"You will find out in due time." she said. "Now where is Solan?" asked Xena.

"Well… he uhh… he…" said Joxer

"He's right here." said Solan as he came into view with Tyrenika hand in hand.

"Solan!" yelled Xena

"Tyrenika!" yelled Hercules.

"You know her?" asked Xena

"You know him?" asked Hercules

"He's my son." replied Xena

"She's my daughter." replied Hercules.

They both looked at each other and said "Well this is going to be fun."


	10. Chapter 10

"Solan did you get what I asked of you?" Xena asked him.

"Oh mother I totally forgot. Once I met Tyrenika I bought her an apple then everything seems like a big blur after that." he said innocently.

"Likely story." she said as she turned to Hercules.

"Would you like accompany me to town I have a few things I need to get." she said in a your in trouble later voice looking towards Solan.

"Ok now that I know Ty is alright." he said

"Ty will you be ok here with Solan and Gabrielle?" he asked his daughter.

"Yes I'll be fine." she replied looking Solan in the eyes not really paying attention to her father.

"They will be ok." said Xena.

"I guess your right." he said as they headed down the path towards town.

"Xena I have something to tell you." he said

"Ok" she said intrigued.

"Well I have always had feelings for you. When Eve was born I wanted so much to be with you from that day forward, but I didn't know how you would feel about it after just having a baby and all. I thought about coming back for you later, but I never had a chance too. Then when I heard of your death I was destroyed. I mourned for you for years before I finally decided to move on. I ended up marrying Bray Linda Tyrenika's mother." he said.

"Wow I had no idea you felt that way. So what happened to Bray Linda?" she asked.

"Well we were just friends for about six years before deciding to get married. I didn't want her to be involved in my not so safe way of life. But she insisted on coming along and we soon fell for each other. After we were married we decided not to bring a child into the picture or at least until we had a more permanent home. Bray Linda never would fight in a battle, that's what I adored so much about her. She would rather try and negotiate peace, with two of the most feared warlords around, then pick up a weapon. Then one day she found out she was pregnant with Ty. That was the most happiest day of my life. During the birth everything went fine, it wasn't until a few days later did she… she develop a fever and never woke up." he said teary eyed.

"I'm so sorry I had no idea." she said giving him a reassuring hug.

"Then I was left to be a single parent to this little girl that needed me. I was scared. I was so afraid I would fail her as a father." he said.

"Hercules she loves you very much. I can tell by the way she looks at you. You haven't failed anyone. You are doing the best that you know how to. And it's worked out great so far." she said

"You are right. Thanks." he said "So who are you getting married to?" he asked.

"Well that's not important right now. What is, is finding me some bananas before I go crazy." she said.

"Bananas?" he asked

"Well I am pregnant you know." she replied.

"Right" he said as they found the bananas, and headed back to the tavern.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Once back to the tavern they were greeted by Tyrenika running out.

"Daddy I made this for you." said Ty as she handed him a cookie shaped like a heart. "Cyrene and Eve taught me how to make them. Do you like it?" she asked

"Of course I do." said Hercules as he bent down and hugged Tyrenika.

"Yay! Now I'll go bake you some more." she said as she ran back inside.

They too went inside where everyone else was. Once inside they were greeted with the sweet smell of freshly backed cookies.

"Wow that smells so good." said Xena.

"Here." said Eve as she handed Xena a slice of banana nut bread.

"When did we get bananas other then just now when we went to town?" asked a thankful Xena.

"Before they had left I told Joxer to pick some up. I knew how much you craved them when you were pregnant with Eve." said Gabrielle.

"Thank you this hit the spot right on." she said as she crammed her mouth full of bread.

"Where's Mom?" asked Xena.

"Still in her room with Aphrodite. Oh Xena I hope she doesn't go over board. She has been in there for three days now." said Gabrielle.

" This is nothing for my tenth birthday she stayed in her room preparing ideas for almost the entire month before. And it turned out great. So I think it will fine." said Xena.

"Where's Tyrenika?" asked Hercules.

"In the kitchen with Eve." said Virgil.

"No she's not." replied Eve.

"Wait, where's Solan." asked Xena.

"He was outside." said Joxer.

"I think I know where they are at." said Xena. "I'll be back."

Xena began her walk towards the small pond where they had been earlier. And sure enough there they were. Solan was trying to teach Tyrenika how to fish bare handed. Although he hadn't even mastered it completely. But somehow he had managed to catch fish after fish when demonstrating for her. Then when it was her turn the way he coached her and held her, made Xena feel as though this was more then just a teenage crush.

"Solan." yelled Xena. Which startled him causing him to once again go face first into the water.

"What!?" he said sternly water dripping from his golden hair.

"It's time for Tyrenika to go. But she'll be back in a few days for the weddings." she said.

"Aww, but Mom." said Solan trying to make a sad face but just looking funny. Which cause Tyrenika to laugh.

"Nope sorry not going to work. See even she thinks you look funny when your pouting." said Xena as she turned back to the tavern.

"Come o…" she started but caught sight of the two making out and decided to let them have one last moment alone, for Solan was obedient and would soon follow. She made it back to the tavern.

Hercules asked "Is she alright where are they?"

"She is fine. They are on their way. Solan was just teaching her how to fish bare handed." she said.

"Fish bare handed!! Is that what they are calling now. I am going to kill him…" he said as he began to get very upset.

"No" said Xena "I mean actually fish bare handed like catching fish with your hands." she explained.

"Sorry I just worry about her. After all she's all I have." he said

"It's ok. I understand." she said.

"Bout time you two got back." said Cyrene who had seemed to have come out of nowhere.

"Come on Ty it's time to go." said Hercules.

"Can't I stay here with Xena? Only till the weddings?" she asked her father putting her sad face on which was much better then Solan's attempt.

"Not now ok?" he replied

"Please" she begged.

"Xena do you care?" he asked her.

"Not if you don't. It is your choice." she said.

"Fine but I'll be in and out checking on you ok." he said

"Thank you thank you!" she said as she kissed her father on the cheek.

"I love you." she added.

"I love you too." he said before he departed.


	12. Chapter 12

"It's getting dark so time to get ready for bed." Xena told Solan and Tyrenika.

"Yes mother." said Solan.

"Ok" said Tyrenika.

Solan quickly took a bath and put on his night tunic. Then Tyrenika did the same. Xena went into the room where Solan was sleeping and told him good night. Then shut the door behind her. Tyrenika was to sleep in the room with her since everyone else already had a roommate so to speak. Xena made a small pallet on the floor, because Tyrenika had asked to sleep there. Due to the fact she's so use to it after traveling with Hercules all the time she did that frequently anyway.

Xena went to check on Solan one last time before seeing that everyone else had too went into their rooms. Then she too went to sleep.

"AHHH!!" someone screamed.

Xena quickly jumped out of bed to see what was going on. It was Gabrielle.

"What's wrong is everything ok?" asked a concerned Xena.

"Yes fine I just saw a rat." she replied.

"A rat, you woke me for a rat?" she asked giving her bard a dirty look.

"It startled me. Sorry ever since that rabbit attack rodents scare me." she said.

"It's ok. Just try to get some sleep we have a big day tomorrow." said Xena reminding her that the weddings were in less then a week. So they needed to get the place cleaned up so they could get the preparations started.

She quietly went back to her room to find Ty sitting up on her bed.

"Is everything alright?" asked Xena as she looked at the preteen.

"Yes. But could I ask you something?" she asked shyly.

"Ok" said Xena.

"Well, I love my father dearly but I don't think he understands my needs, my wants and my desires." she started.

Xena paused for a moment. "Hey wait a minute you shouldn't be having desires at your age." she said.

"Not like that. I mean well you're a strong woman who can fight. Just like Eve and Gabrielle. But I want to be a warrior too, but not like kill people, just to protect myself. But father said I am either to young or to weak to fight. So he always just keeps me close. That's why I like it here I have a sort of freedom I don't have with father." she said.

"Well I could teach you how to stand up for yourself if you'd like. But we would have to talk to your father first of course. Then we can set up a date." she said.

"But if you want to learn to fight to protect yourself talk to Solan he can help you, I'm sure he would be glad to." she added.

"Alright thanks Xena." said Ty sleepily before laying back down and rolling over.

"Your welcome." Xena said as she too got comfortable.

The next day everyone had gotten up to the smell of a home cooked breakfast. Cyrene had had an early start and made them breakfast the way Xena remembered from her younger days.

"That smells so good." she said as she walked from her room. "Boy am I starved."

"Me too." said Gabrielle.

Xena called the kids to come eat, but no response. Xena assumed that they had taken her advise in Solan teaching Ty how to fight for defense. But once outside she caught sight of something that rather disturbed her.

There were pieces of clothing strode out all through the path towards that pond. So Xena expecting the worst case scenario slowly made her way down the path. She could see the pond and vaguely see two figures swimming in it.

"Mother!! Do you mind?!" someone yelled….


	13. Chapter 13

It was Eve and Virgil. "Oh sorry" said Xena I thought you might have been Solan. "My mistake." she openly admitted as she turned and walked away.

On her way back to the tavern she heard some rusting in the bushes, she quickly turns around to find Solan.

"Solan where have you been?" she asked.

"I was teaching Ty how to hunt." he said enthusiastically.

"See I caught three rabbits and a squirrel." said Ty holding up her trophies.

"Well good job, but Solan your grandmother has made breakfast so let's get cleaned up and we can have those for dinner tonight." said Xena.

"Ok" they said in unison. They all walked back to the tavern and ate their breakfast with Gabrielle and Joxer. Cyrene had already gone back to her room for more wedding preparations.

After breakfast Xena told everyone of their duties to get the place cleaned up for the weddings in three days. Solan and Ty were to make sure everything was in its place. Gabrielle was to clean the kitchen. Xena was to tidy up all the bedrooms. Joxer and Virgil were to make sure that all major repairs to the tavern were taken care of. While Eve was to make sure that lunch was made by well lunchtime. Since she was the best cook besides Cyrene.

After two hour and many complaints it was all done. The place looked great. Cyrene finally came out of her room once she smelled lunch and said "Wow this place looks great. What brought on the sudden want to clean?" she asked.

"Well, with the weddings in three days I figured the place needed to be cleaned up a bit." said Xena.

"Why? The weddings are going to be at Aphrodite's temple." said Cyrene.

"So you mean we cleaned for two hours for nothing? Why didn't you tell us?" asked Xena.

"Well I just assumed that you were going through the nesting phase of your pregnancy." replied her mother.

"How will everyone know where to go then?" asked Gabrielle

"I took care of all that." said Aphrodite. "Now if you will excuse me I have some redecorating to do. Tuddles" she said as she waved then vanished.

"Is everything taken care of?" asked Xena

"Yep it's all ready when you are." she said.

Xena decided they would stay at the tavern for one more night then travel to the temple the next day in order to get the preparations completed.

That night Cyrene, Eve, and Ty made dinner which was the two rabbits, a squirrel, and some fish that Solan had caught earlier.

They ate their dinner and went their separate ways. Xena decided to have a talk with Ty.

"Tyrenika I get this feeling your wanting to tell me something but are afraid of my reaction." she said

"Well I don't want to go back with father. I want to stay and travel with Solan and of course you. You are like the mother I never had and I feel safe and secure with you and everyone else. And I think I'm in love with Solan. So I don't intend on leaving him, just to go back to traveling with father, not getting to help when we get attacked, or being a treated like a little kid. I will be 15 in just a few weeks, and Solan will be 16 in just a few months. Xena I feel as though you guys are my family. Not by birth but what you call a found family. So what do you say can I stay and travel with you guys?" Tyrenika asked bravely.

"Tyrenika you have to understand your father has been through a lot after losing your mother. He will be heartbroken if you leave him too." she replied

"I don't care I have made up my mind and it's not like I will never see him again I mean after the baby is born he can still see his grandchild." said Ty.

"What?!" demanded Xena.

"Opps. I mean well uhh yeah. Solan has something to tell you…" said Ty

"Great my wedding is in two days, I just find out I'm going to be a grandmother and Hercules is going to kill my son. Can this day get any worse?" asked Xena.


	14. Chapter 14

After saying those few words 'Can my day get any worse?' the inevitable happened it did.

"Xena!" screamed Gabrielle "Help hurry we need you."

Xena quickly ran out of her room and into the main one where she saw Gabrielle and everyone else getting their weapons.

"What's wrong!?" she demanded.

"The village is under attack. We need to help the villagers." said Gabrielle.

"Solan!" screamed Xena "Get Ty and your grandmother to safety. Try to gather as many women and children along the way the more we get out that better. By the way I will deal with you later. Now go!" she demanded.

He quickly got Ty and Cyrene out of the tavern, then preceded to gather more helpless people. Xena meanwhile tried to stay peace keeper.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she said to their leader.

"I am Dyclades and I want you dead." he said as he motioned for his men to attack. Xena quickly blocked the slashing of his sword, then motioned for Gabrielle and the others to attack. Gabrielle went after any child or woman left behind trying to get them to safety. Joxer stayed beside Xena helping all he could, but he was kinda more in the way, until he tripped over a bucket then fell knocking a soldier off his horse. Causing a whole domino effect. Then Eve quickly wiped out soldier after soldier not killing them but knocking them out cold. Virgil on the other cared not if he took a life in order to save his fiancée, father, and soon to be mother-in-law. Xena concentrated on Dyclades, she knocked him off his horse then raised her sword ready to kill…

Out of nowhere a flash of blue smoke appeared. It was Ares.

"Finish it." he said calmly

Xena looked at him his eyes gleaming just waiting for his warrior princess to make the kill. Then she looked at her sword, thinking this is not how it has to be. Then something strange happened she stabbed the man through the heart. It was almost a slow motion effect. She felt something she hadn't felt in a long time something she had lost a long time ago. She looked up and Ares was gone.

"Xena! What the Hell was that? Why didn't you let him go, see what his motives were, or at least spare him ?" said Gabrielle.

"Ares." she replied.

"Ares, what does he have to do with anything he's not here is he?" asked Gabby

"He was." said Xena.

"No he wasn't mother I never saw him you just killed a man and no one was there telling you too." said Eve. "How could you?"

Xena looked at her sword and back down at the man then fell to her knees.

"I don't know what came over me." she said before passing out cold…


	15. Chapter 15

"Mother!" yelled Solan as he ran towards Xena. "What happened?"

"I don't know but we need to get her back in the tavern quickly." said Gabrielle.

They quickly moved Xena inside where Eve made her some water. Ty began to cry.

"It's all my fault." she said.

"What why?" asked Gabrielle "How can it be your fault?"

"Because I'm pregnant with Solan's child and I told her just before everything happened." she said.

"You're what? Never mind," she shook her head disapprovingly "we'll deal with you and Solan later right now we need to figure out what happened. She said something about Ares right before it happened. Ares, Ares Xena needs you!" Gabrielle yelled. Nothing

"What would Ares have to do with anything?" asked Joxer

"He is a sly manipulator he's just using mother. I tried to tell her that. But she won't listen." Said Eve

"Eve, Ares has changed." said Gabrielle in his somewhat defense.

"Whatever he will never change." said Eve as she left the tavern with Virgil right behind her.

"Gabrielle maybe she's right." said Joxer.

"No Joxer I still believe that Xena knows what she is doing." she said

Just then Xena began to shake and move.

"Xena are you alright?" said Gabrielle trying to hold her down but not seeming to get anywhere.

"Cyrene help!" yelled Gabrielle

"I have been trying to get my herbs and things so I can help her. Please give me a second." said Cyrene as she quickly smashed up a flower of some sort then had Xena to drink it. She put some on a rag then squeezed it into her mouth. Xena immediately stopped convulsing. But was still unconscious.

Meanwhile Eve and Virgil went for a long walk. Eve was frustrated that her mother did not listen to her.

"Virgil do you think she will be alright?" she asked.

"I think she will." he replied.

"I need to do something alone do you mind if I continue alone for a moment?" she asked him

"Not at all I will catch up in a few minutes ok?" he asked.

"Ok" she said as she continued her walk down the dark path.

"Ares, Ares we need you." she said softly

"What could you possibly want?" asked Ares.

"Mother is sick. She said you had something to do with it."

"What do you mean sick?" he asked

"Ares did you make an army attack us?"

"Come on my wedding to Xena is in two days now why would I do that?" he asked.

"I was just curious. Now did you tell Xena to kill that commander of that army?" she asked.

"No I did not tell her kill him." he said

"She said you were there and you told her too. Don't you dare lie to me you bastard. Even if you are marrying my mother doesn't me I can forget what you did to me." she said

"Oh but Eve what we had was…"

Eve slapped him across the face. "Don't ever speak of what 'WE HAD' ever again." she said.

"Fine" he said then vanished.

"What was that about?" asked Virgil as he caught up to Eve.

"I think mother is making a big mistake marrying Ares." she said.

Back at the tavern. Ares appeared. He walked over to Xena placed his hand on her feverish forehead then closes his eyes. The next moment Xena's eyes begin to open. The first thing she sees is Ares.

"Get away from me you bastard." Xena said to Ares.

"Whatever you say." then he vanished.

"Xena we are glad you are ok. But why did you call Ares that he just saved you." said Gabrielle.

"Saved me he nearly killed me. Gabrielle before I went into shock from everything going on. He told me to finish that soldier. I didn't want too but something kept telling me do it do it. I felt like it was the right thing to do. It was all Ares' fault. Gabrielle I felt something today I haven't felt in a long time… A LUST TO KILL."


	16. Chapter 16

Xena went to her room because she wasn't feeling good. Once in her room she shut the wooden door behind her. There was Ares.

"Nicely done. I love the touch you added by calling me a bastard. You acted well." he said.

"Well it had to be believable." she added before passionately kissing him.

"What about the wedding?" asked Ares.

"We will have to call it off for now but soon I promise. We will be wed eventually." she said. "After the weddings of Gabrielle and Eve I plan on traveling alone then we can be together." she added.

"Ok" he said as he vanished.

"Xena who were talking too?" asked Gabrielle.

"No one" she replied.

"I think you should come in here because Hercules just showed up and he doesn't look very happy." she said.

"Aww he probably knows about Ty and Solan." said Xena.

Xena left the room waiting to be verbally attacked by Hercules. But to her surprise he was upset, but not angry.

"Xena how could you let this happen?" he asked

"Well it's not like I told them to do it. It's just human nature to have sex. And inevitably pregnancy is just part of it." she said to her friend.

"What do you mean pregnancy!?" he demanded.

"Isn't that what you were talking about?" she asked.

"No I was talking about how could you teach her how to hunt and protect herself. When that is specifically the father's job. But this is just outrageous Ty my little girl pregnant by, by your bastard child."

"Hey don't talk about my son that way. It takes two to tango you know, it's just as much Ty's fault as Solan's." she bellowed at him. Just then Ty and Solan, who had been listening outside the door, walk in hand in hand and say "Hey we're not invisible we can hear every word of what you are saying. We know we made a mistake but it's not like we're asking for you help because we're not. We are fully prepared to take care of this child. With or without the help of you two." said Ty.

"Yeah mother I thought you would be more supportive about this, but your making a big deal about it." said Solan.

"Solan having a child is a big deal and I am supportive of you. I just want what's best for you both." said Xena.

"What's best for us right now is to be loved and supported by our parents not hounded and gripped at for a mistake that we made. It's not like you guys haven't made mistakes before in your lifetime." said Solan.

Xena and Hercules looked at their kids then back towards each other then realized, yes they had made mistakes in the past and their children will also make mistakes, but they need to deal them out themselves with the help and support of their families.

"Ty I think we need to have a talk." said Hercules.

"Solan I think we need to talk also." said Xena.

Each parent took their child to a different room and began a quiet conversation to see how the child felt about this unexpected situation.

"Ty I'm sorry for getting upset at you. I just don't want to lose my little girl. You are all I have left and I would die if something happened to you." said Hercules.

"Father your not losing your little girl your gaining a young woman for a daughter and a grandchild. I want you to be part of my life, our life but you have to realize that I need to live it my way. I can't always be under your watchful eye. Solan wouldn't let anything happen to me and neither would Xena. Solan and I are in love." said Ty

"I realize that I have been hard on you in the past. Trying to keep a close eye on you making sure I always knew where you were. But I guess I had this fear of losing you just like a lost your mother. Then I would have no one." he said.

"Father one reason I like it here with Xena is because I have more freedom to do things. Solan taught me how to hunt and protect myself if needed. And I think it would do us both some good if we took some time apart anyways. You can go see uncle Iolaus and I will stay here with Solan and Xena. Well after the weddings of course." said Ty

"You know what I think your right maybe I do need a little time to myself. I trust Xena enough to know that you will be safe and I am sure Solan is a nice honorable young lad who will do the right thing. Just promise me if you ever need me you will find me ok?" he said.

"I promise." said Ty "I'm also hungry." she added.

"Right lets find you something to eat." said Hercules as he put his arm around her and walked out the door to find Xena a Solan.

"Xena I have thought about it and Ty is going to stay with you all and I'm going to find Iolaus and stay with him for a while. Then later we will catch up to you again." he said.

"Sounds great" said Xena

"Now whose hungry because Eve and Cyrene made some stew for dinner." said Gabrielle.

"I AM" said Xena and Ty unanimously.

While eating Xena told them she called off the wedding with Ares. Everyone agreed it was best and that she was making the right decision.

"I still want you to go on with yours though." she said "I mean no reason to call yours off when you are all still in love."

They continued their dinner then everyone went to bed. Xena was in her room then Ares appeared.

"So your son and Herc's daughter never saw that coming. Anyway when are we going to travel together?" he asked.

"Soon after the weddings. Eve and Virgil are going to travel and spread the words of Eli, Gabrielle and Joxer are going to stay in Potidaea with her sister, while Cyrene moves back to Amphipolis to open her tavern back up. Solan and Ty will stay with her in one of her extra rooms. Then Solan can work for her helping out at the tavern for extra dinars. Then we can move our ways." she said.

"Great can't wait." he said kissing her on her forehead. Then disappearing.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day everyone awoke to a big breakfast. Then everyone gathered their belongings then paid the tavern owner for letting them stay there and headed for Athens.

On their way Ty rode upon Argo, Xena led along with Gabrielle. Eve and Virgil hung out behind while Joxer Cyrene and Solan made up the middle.

"Xena I am glad you are not marrying Ares. I think he was just using you." said Gabrielle.

"I think your right." said Xena.

"Xena are you really happy? With this pregnancy. You are pregnant by the God of War." said Gabrielle.

"Well what's done is done and I can't change that. But I hope to teach this child that violence is not the answer." she said.

"Ok" said Gabrielle.

They finally made it to Athens after a three hour walk. Once there they rented a few rooms in a local tavern. Then went to check out Aphrodite's temple.

When they walked in it was beautifully done. There were flowers of all kinds placed everywhere. There was enough chairs for everyone and their brother. Aphrodite just stood at the back and looked around at her masterpiece.

"Wow Dite it looks even better in person then on paper." said Cyrene.

"Well I try. So what's this I hear about Xena not getting married." said Aphrodite.

"It's a long story" said Xena "I'll tell you later."

"But I had this all planed out for three weddings. If there is not three its not going to work out right." said Aphrodite.

Then Solan went to Ty got on one knee and said "Ty will you marry me?"

"Yes I will" she replied with tears in her eyes. Then he stood up and gave her a big heartfelt hug.

"Yay! Three is back on." said Aphrodite

"Congratulations!" said Joxer and Gabrielle.

"I'm glad you picked her" said Xena "I wouldn't have asked for anyone else as a daughter-in-law."

"Glad you picked a winner." said Virgil.

"I'm proud of you brother for doing the right thing." said Eve.

Every took one last look at the temple before leaving back to the tavern where they are staying. Xena ordered a big dinner of every thing you could imagine for this special occasion. They all ate till they were stuffed then went to their rooms for the night.

That night Ares showed up in Xena's room and noticed her crying.

"Xena are you alright?" he asked her

"Yes I'm fine. But I don't know if I am doing the right thing here. I want to be your warrior princess, but I don't want to give everything else up. You showed me I still have the heart of a true warrior. But it just seems so hard to leave everything else behind to go back to that." she said

"Xena I would never tell you to do anything you didn't want to do. I didn't tell you to kill that man. It was your choice." he said.

"I know but it showed that I could turn back into that person at any moment and I worry about my friends and family's safety. I feel as though the only to do is after the weddings is for them to go their ways and us to go ours." she said.

"If that is what you want to do then it is fine with me." said Ares as he disappeared.


	18. Chapter 18

The next day everyone awoke early to prepare for their weddings. All the guests began arriving. First to show up was Xenon with his wife and child. Then was Lila and Sara. A little while later to everyone's surprise Jett and Jace showed up. Lastly was Hercules followed by Iolaus. So with everyone here they began to chat and catch up on everything.

Xena stayed back for she was having a rough morning with being sick. But Jace soon came over and began talking with her.

"Xena I heard what had happened. But if Ares truly loved you he would have never told you to kill that man. I think you made the right decision." he said

"I hope so. I have been thinking about this all morning, it could have been me up there with my friends and family getting married…" said Xena

"Do you still love him" he asked

"I, I'm not sure." said Xena as Gabrielle walked over.

"It's time for everyone to get ready. Xena you have to come help Eve, Ty, and I" she said with a grin on her face. Xena went to a small room in the temple and began helping everyone get dressed. While Jace did the same with all the guys.

Gabrielle wore a traditional Amazon garment that was handed down from their former queen. Eve wore a green dress that was not as long as most wedding dresses but still covered her all the same. Ty wore her mother's wedding dress, which Hercules had brought with him when he returned.

Everyone looked extravagant and beautiful. All the men were dressed and ready. Soon the women were too. By the time everyone was ready the large room looked very small due to all the people who had showed up.

"Ty!" someone yelled as they had just came out of the dressing room.

"Uncle Iolaus!" she yelled as she ran over and gave him a great big hug. "I am so glad you made it on such short notice."

"Are you kidding I wouldn't miss this for the world." he said.

"Ty it's time." yelled Xena

"Gotta go. Bye uncle Iolaus." said Ty giving him a small kiss on the cheek as she hurried off to meet the others.

All the grooms came out first and made their way down the isle one after another, starting with Joxer ending with Solan. Xena quietly made her way to her seat in the first row.

Next some music started playing, it was Amazon music. Requested by Gabrielle at the last minute. Then came the brides. Gabrielle walked slowly down the isle followed by Eve then Tyrenika. Once up to the alter each bride stood across from their soon to be husbands. All the sudden Aphrodite appeared out of nowhere. Then the ceremony began.

She said each of the vows then went to the next pair waiting to be married and said their vows.

Xena and Jace began to tear up so they leaned on each other for support. Until Jett saw them then he elbowed Jace. Which caused him to straighten up. Soon all the vows were said and done.

"You may now kiss the brides" said Aphrodite. With a somewhat accomplished look on her face. Everyone gave their there new partner a kiss. Then it was time to eat. Everyone grabbed some food prepared by Aphrodite's worshippers, then began to mingle with the newly married couples. Gabrielle was the first to come up to Xena.

"I am so happy for you Gabrielle." said Xena "You finally found a good man to be with for the rest of your life."

"I know he's perfect isn't he." she said giving Joxer a funny look.

"I need to talk to my brothers I'll just be uh over here." said Joxer trying to make up and excuse to let them be alone.

"Ok hurry back" yelled Gabrielle

"Xena I have never been happier I am so glad that Joxer is back. But I am sorry about the whole bargain that brought him back. Any way I am trying to say thanks and I will support you in whatever you decide with the baby." said Gabrielle

"Gabrielle I need to talk to you…" Xena started but was interrupted by someone yelling for Gabrielle.

"I will just be a minute." said Gabrielle as she hurried off.

"Never mind." said Xena inaudibly. Xena caught up with her children. Eve had a glow to her that Xena had never seen before. And Solan was smiling from ear to ear. Xena gave them both big hugs and told them to she was proud of them both.

That evening after the party and everyone began leaving, they each made the announcements on where they were going next, Gabrielle and Joxer told everyone they would be staying at a tavern in Potidaea near Lila and Sara, Eve and Virgil said they were going to travel around Greece spreading the word of Eli and his teachings, Solan and Ty agreed to stay at Cyrene's old tavern and help her fix it up for extra dinars.

Everyone began saying there goodbyes. Guests started leaving one by one some taking longer then others. Hercules was one of the last to leave.

He took Ty to the side and said "Ty I want you know I am behind you 100 in whatever you decide but just be careful. If you need anything I am always here for you. But I am sure Xena could be much more help then I about the pregnancy. So just feel free to find me if you need me. I love you." he said

"Thanks, I love you too, and I know you will always be there for me." she said teary eyed as she hugged her father.

Xena said her goodbyes to everyone. And told them she was going to travel alone for a few months so everyone could enjoy their new partners. Then meet back up with them later. With that said everyone went their separate ways. Solan, Ty, and Cyrene towards Amphipolis, Joxer, Gabrielle, Lila, and Sara, towards Potidaea, and Eve and Virgil wherever life takes them.

Xena gave everyone one last hug and kiss then they all parted ways.


	19. Chapter 19

Suddenly Xena could feel the presence of Ares, so she flipped around and met him face to face. She looked into his eyes and him hers, then she grabbed his head and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Wow you sure know how to greet someone." he said surprised "And how did you know what everyone was going to do after the weddings?" 

"Well I do have many skills you know, and anyway I am ready to be your queen." she said calmly. 

"Are you sure, this is what you want?" he asked one last time.

"Yes." she replied. And with that he turned away, raised his hand, then slowly turned it in a clockwise motion. 

"Ok the army is yours to do with as you wish you are in complete control, and I trust it will be a good day for the God of War." he said as he kissed her on the forehead then stepped back and disappeared.

Xena fell forward thinking Ares was still there, then she turned around and there stood an army of about a hundred soldiers ready to die in the name of Xena.


	20. Chapter 20

Xena watched her soldiers as they practiced over the next few weeks hoping they would be as good as her first army led by her and Borias, but she knew that no one could mold people like him, not even her. She had always held on to that little hope that she could one day still fulfill her destiny as the Destroyer of Nations, it had never really left her. Gabrielle was just a mask that covered those feelings, now that's she is gone and Xena is with Ares those feelings have arose once more and she feels like there is void being filled.

"Come on! You call yourself soldiers, this is pathetic if we want to take over the known world you'll need to be able to fight like real soldiers." she said as she took the sword from Tyronis, her second in command. "I need a volunteer, anyone?" she asked.

She randomly pointed into the crowed, and picked a soldier. "You. Come here!" she said.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Peredicus." he answered nervously. "Well Peredicus grab your weapon, and fight me." she said angrily as she threw him a sword. He reluctantly took it and held it up ready to fight.

Xena quickly initiated the first strike, he blocked it with ease. "Well done, but can you block this?" she asked as she quickly ducked, sweep kicked him, knocking him to the ground. "Guess not." she said before killing him.

"This is what happens to soldiers who fail to defend themselves from easy attacks, now let this be a lesson to you all, kill or be killed, not just by the enemy but by me." she said as she wiped the blood from the sword then threw it to Tyronis. "Get him out of here." she said as she motioned for two soldiers to dispose of Peredicus's body.

Xena began walking back to her chambers when she heard clapping coming from behind her, she turned around to find Ares.

"Very well done, if I may say so myself." he said.

"These men they are so… lame, Ares is this the best you could find?" she asked.

"On such short notice yes, but give them a chance with you in charge it's only a matter of time before they become the perfect killing machines." he said with a smile as he lifted Xena's head and kissed her ever so gently. Before they knew it they had ended up in her bed chambers half dressed, when a knock at the door.

"Who… is… it…" she slowly managed to get out as Ares had her mouth occupied.

"Tyronis, and I have a message from someone named Eve." he said before leaving.


	21. Chapter 21

"What does she want?" said Xena

"I don't know but leave her we have more… important things to do here." said Ares as he kissed her.

"No I have to talk to her, we will finish this later." she said as she slipped a silk robe over herself to cover her slightly protruding belly. She walked to the door then was coldly greeted by Eve.

"How could you?" demanded Eve.

"What?" asked Xena calmly.

"You know what. Mother I know of your plans and I won't let you do that." she said.

"Now Eve, I did it all for you, yet you don't seem to be very thankful." she said with a smile.

"Mother I am grateful that Joxer is back and I am married to man I love, but turning into a blood thirsty warlord was not something you did for me." she said coldly.

"Eve I have a destiny to fulfill and I can do it with or without you, so you can either leave me be or join my forces." said Xena.

"I would never go back to that path even if it means turning against my own mother." said Eve as she took off down the path back towards the village.

"Follow her!" said Xena as she motioned for two guards, " But don't harm her in any way, or it's both your heads." she said.

"Right, anything you say Xena." they said bowing to her before parting.

Xena went back to her room and was greeted by Ares. Ares was lying on her bed half clothed, waiting for her.

"Now where were we?" he asked.

"Not now I have more important matters to attend." she said as she put her armor back on before rallying her troops.

"What are we waiting for?" asked Tyronis as he got all the men in formation.

"Be patient Tyronis that is the key to being a good leader patience." she said as she shined her sword.

"Xena!" yelled one of the guards she had sent after Eve. "Eve is sending word of you to someone named Gabrielle." he said.

"Good, now did you find out where they were going?" she asked.

"Glisaea just on the other side of Potidaea." he said.

"Did you hear that we attack Glisaea tomorrow!" yelled Xena as she held up her sword.


End file.
